Rosario to Blade
by GuyverGenesis
Summary: This is just a one shot crossover of the anime series 'Rosario Vampire' and the Tokusatsu series 'Kamen Rider Blade'.


_I do not own neither __**Kamen Rider Blade**__ nor __**Rosario + Vampire**__. I only claim ownership over this crossover story that connects them and any and all Undead, cards and forms not seen in the original Blade series. I will also be making changes, slight ones, to the rouser system which take things from other Riders series like __**Kabuto**__ and __**Den-O**__._

**Rosario + Blade**

**BY: Toku Warrior**

**Battle Start! A Rider + Vampire**

The sky was gloomy and the land was dry. The lake next to a weird looking scarecrow was murky and showed no signs of life whatsoever. A young man with short spiky brown hair looked at the scenery and let out a small sigh. '_Eh? So this is where I'll be going to school for the next three years?_' he thought while digging through his school bag, looking for something. The young man was wearing a white buttoned up shirt with a blue school blazer over it and brown khaki's with black shoes. After a moment of rummaging through his bag he found what he was looking for. He pulled his hand out while gripping a piece of paper. It was the admittance form allowing him to attend the school.

As he looked it over he habitually placed his free hand in his pants pocket, seemingly holding onto something with great care. After returning the flier back to his bag he pulled his hand out of his pocket along with a strange card. Looking the card over one could see the image of a beetle in the center. The card itself was white with gold coloring placed around the text and image border of the card. Up in the top right hand corner of the card was a golden symbol of a spade. Also, written in big bold letters was the word '**CHANGE**'. Under the image of the beetle which was colored blue were two words, '**Change Beetle**'.

'_I hope I don't have to use this while I'm here._' The young man thought to himself as he pocketed the card and continued along the eerie pathway towards the campus.

After almost ten minutes of walking the young man was getting a little freaked out. He had passed many unnamed tomb stones and half buried skeletons along the way and he could have sworn he saw a pack of wolves eating a corpse. Coming to a stop below a small incline he looked up into the sky, hearing a high pitched squeaking sound. Looking around in the air he quickly noticed a small bat flying above him.

"I'm just a bat dechuuuuu." the bat spoke. The young man just sighed a small sigh of relief until he heard the screeching of bicycle brakes. Before he could even turn around he was slammed forward by the force of a pink bicycle ramming into his backside.

—————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

**Opening Theme – "The End of Heartache" (Artist: Killswitch Engage)**

—————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

The young man rubbed his head as he began to sit back up while placing his hand on the ground for balance. The only problem was that what his hand landed on wasn't the ground. His hand placed itself on the bare skin of something new. The moment his hand made contact with the skin the owner of said skin made a gentle moan, as if slightly pleased by the sensation. The young man's eyes snapped wide open and he looked up to see a beautiful young girl sitting in front of him. She had on the school's female uniform and she had long pink hair with a black choker around her neck. Attached to the choker was a silver rosary. The young girl looked at him and he looked back with only one thought in his mind, '_Kawaiiiiiiii…_'.

It was then he realized what he was doing and he immediately tried to get up but fell over again, this time his hand going near her breast. The girl scooted back a bit and the young man stopped in mid fall before scooting back himself, apologizing profusely.

"I-I-I-I-I didn't mean to…" he stammered.

"Gomen nasai!" the girl quickly apologized. "I'm anemic so my vision got blurry for a moment. I'm so sorry for running into you."

"No, it's ok. I shouldn't have spaced out like that. If I'd paid more attention to my surroundings I would've been able to get out of the way in time."

The young girl looked at the man with intrigue in her eyes but then noticed blood slowly running from his nose. "Oh no! You're bleeding. Here, let me help you." The girl dig into her skirt pocket and pulled out a handkerchief while the young man just waved it off.

"It's ok. I'm fine." He tried to explain but she began to lean in closer. Of course she then suddenly stopped at the scent of his blood.

'_This scent…no…I can't…I can't help myself_.' She thought. The man looked at her with some concern. "This scent…" She fell into his arms and he was able to get a good whiff of her hair.

'_Ah, this scent is so nice_.' The girl then perked up and looked at him apologetically.

"Please forgive me…because I'm…a vampire." She reached out and bit down onto his neck, slowly drinking some of his blood. "Capu chuuuuuuuu." The man was completely shocked and the girl just enjoyed herself until she realized what she was actually doing. Pulling away quickly, "Ah,. Gomen! I didn't mean to…it's just the scent was so…and the taste…ah, the taste."

"Y-y-y…you bit me!" He then placed his hand on the bite marks only to notice that they weren't there with the exception of some of the residue of the girls' lipstick. "Huh, there's no bite mark." The girl just twiddled her fingers in an embarrassed fashion while looking away from him.

"You…don't hate vampires…do you?" The young man had to think about this for a sec.

'_Vampires…no way. They can't be real. I mean, the Undead were the only real monsters and they're all sealed away now…except for me and the guys_.' He looked at her and her beauty got to him again. Getting up and lending her a helping hand, "No. I don't hate them. I just thought that all vampires were all individualistic."

"No, we're not. It's just that I don't know anyone hear." She then looked down on the ground and noticed the flier from his bag and a strange card lying next to his feet. "Huh, what's this?" She picked them up and viewed the flier. "Oh, are you a student at Youkai Academy?"

"Yeah, it's my first year." He said and then he noticed her holding his Ace card.

"This is great, it's my first year too." The young girl jumped up and down and then glomped him, causing them to fall to the ground once again. "Ne, ne, would you be my friend?"

"Uh, sure." He replied while quickly grabbing the card form her hand.

"Yatta!" She glomped him again, pining him down, her ample breast pressing up against his chest making him blush a small beat red. "I'm Moka. Moka Akashiya. And what's your name?" She then noticed that the card was gone from her hand and in his. "Hey, that card…"

"I'm Tsukune…Tsukune Aono." He then saw her gaze and decided to explain a bit. "Oh, this. This card is somewhat of a sentimental item of mine. It's sorta like a gift from a friend. I keep it because it's precious to me." Moka smiled at the thought as she helped Tsukune up. They grabbed their bags and then began walking to class. As they walked to class they had no idea that they were being watched by a pair of glowing red eyes.

As the two new friends made small talk on their way to the school building a figure stepped out from behind the tree it was hiding behind. In the gloomy light its body shone with an eerie glow. It's skin was black and it seemed to have a type of chainmail look to it. It's body was like that of a humanoid wolf. It shoulders had a furry over coat and its fingers were tipped with sharp claws. Drool fell from its razor sharp teeth as it looked at Tsukune with both hatred and hunger in its eyes. This was the Wolf Akuma Undead, the controller of gravity.

"So…that must be him. That card of his is a dead giveaway." The Wolf Akuma Undead then let out a small chuckle and licked its lips. "You're mine…Blade."

—————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

After parting ways with Moka after the opening ceremony, Tsukune made his way towards his class and, once inside, made his way towards a desk near the window. After a few minutes the bell rang and all of the students took their seats. The door opened and what Tsukune saw was a beautiful woman walking into the room. She stood in front of her desk while placing her books down.

"Good morning class. I'll be your homeroom teacher for the next three years. You can call me Nekonome-sensei." Ms. Nekonome told them. She then went on to write a few things on the board and after a moment she turned back around. "Now let's discuss the school rules, shall we?"

'_Man, even the teacher is nice…and pretty too. I think I'm gonna like it here_.' Tsukune thought.

"Now everyone, I'd like to welcome you all to Youkai Academy. It is a well known fact that humans now run the world so we monsters must learn to live in co-existence with them. As the name of the school indicates, this is a school for monsters."

'_Right, a school for monsters…Huh?! Monsters?!_' Tsukune became slightly freaked out once again.

"So here we have our first rule. You must remain in human guise at all times unless a situation calls for it. This means you are not allowed to reveal your true forms to other students." Ms. Nekonome informed them. Unfortunately, her own tail began to show from behind her dress skirt.

"Um…sensei, your tail is showing." A student pointed out which in turn got him a clawing attack to the face. Tsukune began to shiver. Undead he was used to but a school full of monsters was something else. Yes, he was a Rider and he was the Blade Undead but even he wouldn't be able to fight all of them on his own.

"Oi, I say we just eat all of the humans. It's not like they can kill all of us." said one student with piercings in his eyebrow and lip. His tongue extended as he began to lick his lips. Tsukune hid his face from view with his book while the student looked in his direction. "Heh, I think I can smell the scent of a human right now."

"Eto….Saizou-kun is it?" Ms. Nekonome looked at her roll call book to place the name with the students' picture. "That would be impossible because everyone here from the staff down to the last student are all monsters." Tsukune just sweat dropped as he was about to pass out. That was when the door slid open.

All of the students averted their eyes from the teacher and Saizou and looked at the person in the doorway. Most of them made cat calls while others starred fondly. "Sumimasen, sensei." Moka called out as she entered the classroom.

"Oh, and who are you?" Moka, answering Ms. Nekonome's question, walked to the front of the class and faced everyone.

"My name is Moka Akashiya. Yuroshukune." All of the students just gawked and some of the male students began having fantasies about her. She then looked over to the window and saw a very familiar face. "Ah…Tsukune!" She lunged for him and glomped him, much to the other guys' dismay.

—————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

After the first half of the day was over both Tsukune and Moka were walking down the hallway. The only problem was that Moka was clinging to his arm and all of the students were watching them the whole time. Most of the male student body were giving Tsukune death glares and a few even managed to say a few death threats to him as well.

Once they were outside they headed to a vending machine to get some refreshments. For Moka it was tomato juice while Tsukune just got a can of green tea. They both reached for their drinks at the same time, their hands making contact. Tsukune pulled back as they both blushed. Moka just laughed a school girl laugh while pushing him away playfully.

"Tsukune, heh heh, baka." Unfortunately for him, her playful push ended up putting him into a wall.

After recovering from the 'playful' shove the two friends sat on a small bench while enjoying their drinks. Tsukune just watched Moka as she drank her juice, not even realizing that they were being watched.

'_If all of the students here are real monsters then that means that even Moka-san is…_' Moka just looked up at him and smiled.

"Yo, you're Moka Akashiya, right?" a voice called out to her. Moka and Tsukune turned around only to see Saizou come out from behind a pillar. The cocky young man then went over to Tsukune and grabbed him by his shirt, lifting him into the air with ease. "Tell me, why is such a beautiful woman like you hanging out with a wimp like him?" Too bad for Saizou for while he was holding Tsukune up in the air, Tsukune grabbed him by the wrist and squeezed hard. Saizou yelled in pain and dropped him on the ground. "Why you little bastard. Who do you think you are?!"

"I'm Tsukune Aono and I'm the last person you want to mess with." Tsukune shot back at him. Moka, not wanting to see anymore violence, walked up to Tsukune and grabbed him by the arm. "Moka-san?"

"Tsukune, let's go." They began to walk when Saizou grabbed Moka by her shoulder.

"Oi, where do you think you're going?!" Saizou demanded.

"I'm with Tsukune. Now if you'll excuse us." She brushed his hand away and then pulled on Tsukune's arm, yanking him along the way. Saizou just stood there, pissed off at being rejected. He looked down and noticed Moka's tomato juice can and picked it up with his tongue, crushing it with ease.

—————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

On the top of the school building, Moka and Tsukune just starred out at the campus landscape. Tsukune had a lot on his mind. He wanted to try and live a normal life but after arriving here at Youkai Academy he didn't think he'd ever have one ever again. When Saizou grabbed him he just reacted on the instinct that he had developed over the past year. He just sighed and looked over at Moka and noticed that she was starring at him.

"What's up Moka-san? Something wrong?"

"No, nothing really." She then looked him dead in the eyes. "Hey Tsukune, I was wondering. What kind of monster are you anyway? I mean you were easily flung into the wall when I pushed you yet you were able to cause Saizou pain when he grabbed you." Tsukune just starred at her with a blank look on his face. What could he tell her? The truth perhaps. But would she believe him? Moka then remembered about the school rules. "Uh-oh, I forgot. It's against school rules to reveal your true form to others. I'm sorry, I take back my question."

"But you already told me you were a vampire."

"Yeah, that's true. But that was before I found out about the rules." Tsukune just starred at her and then realized she was wearing a rosary.

"Hey Moka-san?"

"Hmm?"

"Why do you wear that rosary?"

"Oh this? This helps seal my vampiric powers away. I can't even remove it myself even if I wanted to. Of course, when the Rosario is removed I become a true scary vampire." Moka used her hands to spread her school shirt apart a bit more, showing a bit more cleavage but only really wanting to show Tsukune the Rosario in more detail.

"I see. Makes sense…I guess."

"Tsukune. I….I want you to know that I…I really like you. I like you a lot. I guess you could say that you're my first love." Tsukune was taken a little aback by the confession as he never thought any girl thought of him in such a manner. Especially after he became a semi-Undead. "You see, I've only had either special juice or blood transfusion packets to drink from…but you were my first when I drank from you earlier today." She sniffed the air and could still smell his scent. She leaned in closer and hugged him, caressing his body as she ran her hands up his back and behind his head.

'_Ah, this scent again_.' Tsukune thought as he once again smelled the sweet aroma of Moka's shampoo. That was when he felt a powerful surge of youki emitting from her, his minds eye showing him her real form for only an instant. Feeling scared, he pushed her away, startling her. He didn't know what kind of power that was but it made his gut tell him to run for it.

"Eh, Tsukune…what's wrong?" She stepped closer but he just turned around and bolted through the door and down the stairs. He ran through the hallway, looking at all of the students along the path.

'_It's not true. Is everyone here really a monster? Are their powers just as terrifying as…as Moka's?_"

—————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

About an hour later Tsukune stood in front of the school gates with his belongings. He just starred and thought about Moka for a moment and then about all of the events that had transpired during the day.

'_I guess it's true. I won't ever be able to have a normal life ever again. The boss warned me of the consequences of purposely becoming a semi-Undead…but I had to save the guys. Even though I have a few things in common with some of the people here, I guess I really don't belong here after all_.' Tsukune turned around and began to leave when a familiar pink haired female vampire came running out of the school gate.

"Tsukune! Hey, chotto!" Moka cried out to him. He turned around and met her eyes. "Tsukune, are you ok? You've been acting kind of strange today. You act like you're a human…as if this was your first time seeing real monsters." She looked down and noticed his bag full of his belongings and looked at him in surprise. "You're leaving? Why?!" Tsukune just bit his tongue, not wanting to say something stupid. He had to tell her though, he just had to.

"Moka-san…I…I think I'm going to go to a human school. I just don't fit in here."

"NO!" Moka screamed with tears in her eyes. She lunged for Tsukune's bag, grabbing it and trying to take it away from him while arguing with him. "You can't go to a human school! You just can't!" Tears welled up even more as she just sank her head into his chest and tried to plead with him. "You see…I hate humans."

Tsukune was surprised to hear that from someone who seemed to love just about everything about life in general. He looked down at her with a confused and shocked expression on his face, wondering why she hated human beings.

"You see, I used to go to a junior high school in the human world but I was never able to fit in. No one believed in monsters and so I became an outcast. I was picked on and bullied nonstop." Her tears dropped onto his hand as she then raised her head to look at him. "I've never had a single friend in my whole life. So when I came here I thought I could make a new start and then I met you. You were my first true friend. The first friend that I've ever had. Tsukune…I…I…I" That was when Tsukune cut her off. He just had to tell her the truth.

"Moka-san…Moka-san…what would you say if I said I was one of those terrible humans that you hated so much?" Moka looked up at him in a state of shock.

"No…you're lying…Tsukune, you're—"

"I'm not lying! Moka, I'm a human. I got sent to this school by pure chance. My folks found that form and filled it out for me. They said I'd be able to make a fresh start here as well but they were wrong!" Moka couldn't believe her ears. She tried to approach him but he gave her a warning glare and raised his voice once more. "Stay away from me! You said that you hate humans, right?" He shut his eyes in anger and frustration and said something he would most likely end up regretting for the rest of his life. "Well I hate monsters! I hate all monsters!"

Moka starred at him in horror and the look on her face made him regret what he had just said. So without even thinking twice he quickly turned around and hightailed it out of there, running towards the place where it all started for him. His destination, the lake side at the bus stop. Moka reached out for him, trying to stop him but her pleas fell on def ears.

"Tsukune! Please, wait!"

—————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

A young girl wearing the uniform of Youkai Academy was running through the forest as if something was chasing her. She ran by a small group of tomb stones and then came upon a path near a patch of skulls. She stopped for only a second to catch her breathe and to think of her next move. She then hear a loud howl and the cracking of branches and bones coming from far behind her. Not wanting to be caught she ran down the path and within moments she ended up at the bus stop.

"Eh? The bus stop? How did I wind up here?" she asked herself quietly. Her raven colored chin length hair stuck to her brow and neck with sweat while she panted heavily. She then ran towards the only big tree in the area and ducked behind it, hoping it would conceal her enough to hide her.

After a few minutes had passed she slowly and carefully peaked her had out from her hiding spot to find nothing and no one around for far as the eye could see. She let out a sigh of relief and slowly got up when she heard the sound of foot steps stop right behind her. Frozen in a state of panic and with complete fear in her eyes, she did her best to turn around and face her pursuer. What she saw was a young man with chin length purple hair wearing a brown jacket and a pendant in the form of a wolf howling at the moon. Under his jacket he wore a green t-shirt and a pair of torn blue jeans with black sneakers.

"Oh, thank god. I thought you were the one chasing me for a second there." The girl said while letting out a sigh of relief. The young man just let out a small laugh.

"And…what makes you think that I'm not pretty one?" The young mans' form then shifted to that of the Wolf Akuma Undead as he reached out and grabbed the girl by her throat. She reached for his hands while struggling at his strong grip. She tried to transform into her monster form but the lack of air to her lungs became an even greater need as she was slowly being suffocated. Her arms fell limp next to her body as she slowly lost consciousness.

The Wolf Akuma Undead was about to begin his feast upon the still barely living girl when he heard the rumble of rocks hitting the ground. He looked up and noticed Tsukune falling down the cliff base, rolling along the slanted path and hitting the ground hard, followed by Moka who had jumped after him. He looked down at them as Moka went to Tsukune's side, trying to help him. He then looked back up to see an Orc looking down at them with anger and hunger in its eyes.

'_Hmm, interesting development. Let's see just how you'll fight Blade. Will you reveal your true self to them, will you summon your Rider form or will you just lay there like the pitiful dog that you are and roll over to die?_' the Wolf Akuma Undead thought as he flung the girl in front of him. She landed with a thud but did not awaken. I'm pretty sure you are wondering how Tsukune just ended up like that after we just saw him run from the school a second ago. Let's go back about 5 minutes prior to this scene.

—————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

(_5 Minutes Prior_)

_Tsukune was running through the forest, trying to reach the bus stop. Following close behind him was Moka, calling out to him to try to get him to stop. Tsukune had a good head start so he was quite a distance away from her. Tsukune came to a quick stop near a small clearing to catch his breathe and looked around._

_While only slightly behind him, Moka made her way to the same area. But before she could make it a voice called out to her, causing her to stop in her tracks as its owner stepped out from behind a tree._

"_Yo, Moka-san." It was Saizou and he had a dirty gleam in his eye which could only mean something bad. Moka, sensing the lustful intent coming from the punk, put as much confidence into her voice as she could._

"_I-I'm sorry Saizou-kun, but I need to go. I have to find Tsukune."_

"_Forget about that little shit!" Saizou stalked closer to her as his school uniform began to tear apart as his body began to ripple. "Oh, you make me so hot Moka-san. That luscious body of yours…it's driving me crazy. I don't see why a babe like you would want a scrawny shit like Aono." Moka looked on in shock as fear slightly settled in._

"_Saizou-kun, you know the rules. You can't reveal your true form unless it's an emergency" Moka tried to remind him but it didn't seem he cared._

"_Screw the rules! My body can't stand it any longer. Now, let me show you my true form!" His shirt and blazer burst into shreds as did his shoes. His pants ripped in areas but still stayed attached. He grew about nine feet tall and his hair became slightly longer. His nails turned into claws as his teeth became long and sharp with his tongue hanging out. Boney-like projections appeared around his collarbone area as his eye whites turned yellow. "This is my true form! The Orc!"_

_Moka looked on in horror as Saizou in his Orc form stalked ever closer to her. Her reached out his clawed hand and lunged for her. With fear stopping her from running Moka did the only thing she could do._

"_Aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!"_

—————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

_Tsukune turned around in the opposite direction upon hearing the scream of a girl. He only had to think for a second as he instantly knew who that shriek belong to. 'Moka-san?! She must be in trouble.' Clenching his fists', Tsukune looked at the ground while seething with what could be taken as anger. 'Do I even stand a chance here? Should I leave…or should I try and stay a little longer?' Upon hearing another scream Tsukune made up his mind._

—————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

_Moka flew threw the air and slammed back first into a tree after being thrown around like a ragdoll by Saizou. Seeing her proned body lying against the tree trunk Saizou let his tongue slither over to her lower leg, wrapping itself around it. He then, with a forceful yank, swung Moka around again and slammed her hard into another tree, knocking the wind out of her. Stalking over to her slowly, he wanted to enjoy the final moments that he would at making her nice and tender before he would ravage her body. Stopping in front of her he reached down and grabbed her by her long beautiful pink hair._

"_Now…let's have some fun." Saizou let his tongue move across her body causing her to squirm at the feeling. "Let's party!"_

"_Iie!" Moka screamed as Saizou prepared to have his way with her. Saizou began to move his tongue towards her breasts when he was suddenly tackled into a tree by an unknown force._

_Moka looked down at the ground and noticed Saizou on the other far end of the field, slowly getting up. He had looked like as if he just got hit by a truck. She then noticed that she wasn't standing anymore and that she was being held bridal style by someone. She looked up and was shocked to see Tsukune holding her close to him while he glowered at the Orc with anger in his eyes._

"_Tsu-Tsukune…you came back." She leaned in close and rested herself against his chest. He just smiled down at her and then returned his gaze towards Saizou who was now fully up. Saizou looked over and was surprised that such a small person had enough strength to send him flying over 100 feet across the ground._

"_Teme! You dare to strike me?!" Saizou growled angrily._

"_Yeah, I do. I won't let you hurt any one of my precious friends Saizou." Moka looked at him and smiled as she slowly began to blush. "I may not be as strong as most of the monsters here but I'm not going to run away like a coward. I'll fight for my friends because they'd do the same for me!"_

_With that he set Moka down and ran at the Orc with a fist drawn back. Saizou, chuckling at the effort, decided to return the gesture and charged Tsukune as well. The let their fists' fly and while Tsukune may have had the power of a semi Undead within him he was not fully on par with Saizou while in his human form. When their fist connected the force of the Orc's power sent Tsukune into a nearby tombstone. Tsukune crashed right into, causing the stone to crumble under the force of the impact._

"_Tough talk for such a little shit. Now die!" Saizou kicked Tsukune so hard that he coughed up blood and was sent right over a small hill side. Tsukune tumbled down with Saizou laughing at his supposed victory._

"_Tsukune!" Moka jumped over the edge and landed down on the ground next to her fallen friend._

—————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

(_Back to present_)

Moka knelt next to Tsukune and propped him up so that his head lay in her lap. Tears began to fall from her eyes as she starred down at his battered body. She couldn't believe that he came back for her.

"Gomen nasai, Tsukune…gomen. Perhaps the difference between humans and monsters is too great." She set her hands on his arm as her tears plopped onto his face. She then felt his hand on her face causing her to open her eyes and look down.

"It's ok Moka-san. I'm glad to have met you. I'm glad that we could be friends. But I too need to apologize."

"Apologize? For what?" Tsukune slowly got up with Moka letting him use her shoulder for support. As they got up Saizou jumped down from the cliff and landed behind them.

"What do we have here? A chicken shit and a bubbly bitch. Nothing personal…but I'm gonna kill you now Aono and take the girl as my personal play toy." Saizou crept closer and as Moka was about to move in front of Tsukune to protect him he moved away from her and took a battle stance.

"Sorry Moka…but I'm not completely human…at least not any more." With that Tsukune shouted out as his body morphed from his human form. He was covered in swirling black energy for a moment and when the energy disappeared where Tsukune once stood was now the Blade Undead, the Thunder Joker.

Both Moka and Saizou looked on in wonder. Tsukune had turned into a being that neither of them had ever seen before. His body was a complete jet black with cobalt blue hands, abdomen and inner thighs. Over his face was a blue transparent face screen to protect his eyes. Two chains hung from the side of his head all the way down to his stomach. Unlike the original Joker, he didn't have two long antennas but instead he had a long forward facing horn that looked like that of a Kabuto beetle. On his forearms were long forward facing sickle-like blades. Around his waist was a belt with a buckle in the shape of a blue spade. His whole body crackled with electricity as he glared at the Orc. From behind the tree watching all the fun was the Wolf Akuma Undead and he was pleased with how the Blade Undead looked.

"Tsu…Tsukune? Is that you?" Moka managed to ask after a moment. Instead of answering her vocally though he just let his actions speak for him.

Moving at blinding speeds, Tsukune rushed for Saizou and rammed him with his head horn, sending him flying into the cliff wall. When the dust cleared Saizou could be seen hunched over on the ground with blue electricity crackling around his body. Tsukune just watched and waited for Saizou to make a move while Moka walked up along side him. Admiring his new form she gently poked his outer body armor like a child would do while gawking.

"Sugoi! You look amazing Tsukune." Tsukune nodded as his current form didn't allow him to smile at all. He began to reach his clawed hand up to her, wanting to place it upon her face in a caring way, but Saizou got up quickly and charged at him.

Ramming him as hard as he could, Saizou charged into Tsukune at full speed. So instead of cupping her face in his hand his accidentally grabbed her Rosario and somehow yanked it off. Both Tsukune and Saizou hit the ground with a thud and glared at one another as they got back up in their battle stances until they felt a dark and powerful youki coming from behind them. They turned around and looked at Moka and were surprised by the amount of power she was letting out.

The already dark sky got even darker as the moon turned blood red. A swarm of bats flew down and engulfed her slender body with theirs. Within the field of bats Moka's body went under a startling transformation. Her voluptuous curves became even more profound as her breast bulged slightly more within her school uniform. Her demonic aura increased ten fold as she developed a more regal personality. Her hair turned from bubblegum pink into a shinning silver color as her eye changed into a blood curdling crimson color with slitted irises.

After a moment had passed she kicked the bats away, allowing all to gaze upon her true self. The Wolf Akuma Undead was slightly shocked but not surprised. He knew this power was nothing compared to that of the current Undead Emperor but he was still slightly amazed none the less. As for Saizou he was completely frozen in place from sheer terror as Moka did a few warm up exercises, preparing to kick his ass.

"This power, it's completely overwhelming. Hair colored silver, eyes as red as crimson and an aura that would make even the most power youkai submit. So the legends are true. You're a member of the S-Class monsters! A vampire!" Saizou shouted as he slowly tried to back away.

"Oh, so you finally figured it out you simpleton." Moka slowly looked from Saizou over to Tsukune and slightly glared at him. "Tsukune…you lied to me. It seems that you both need to be taught your places in this world. And that's under the soul of my foot." With that said she instantly appeared in front of Saizou and delivered a powerful forward kick that sent the Orc right back into the cliff wall, making a crater behind him. "Know your place!"

"H-hai. I'll know my place from now on." With that the Orc passed out. Moka-sama, the inner Moka, the real Moka, turned her attention to Tsukune and let a small smirk cross her lips.

"You're next boy." Tsukune on the other hand felt something from within his core. It wasn't fear or panic. He actually felt…excited. Deep down he didn't want to run away but instead he wanted to fight her. Her power was nothing more than a great challenge to him. She approached him and as he prepared himself until they heard the sounds of applause. They turned their heads towards the tree and saw a strange wolf-like creature looking at them while clapping his hands.

"Bravo my dear vampire-sama. You are certainly powerful beyond words. Words alone cannot express my admiration of such power being coupled with such elegant beauty and grace which you display this very evening." He then turned his gaze over to Tsukune and his tone changed. "So, you're the legendary Blade. The one who stopped the Undead from destroying the human world by sealing them and then went as far as to defeat the original Joker by becoming the Thunder Joker yourself." He spat at the ground. "I'm not impressed. You were said to possess more power than what you've shown so far. I want to see that power for myself."

"You, who and what are you?!" Tsukune demanded. The creature just laughed lightly and pointed to the buckle around his waist with his left index finger. Tsukune's eyes widened as he realized what was standing before him. "You're a…Undead? But…but how? We sealed all of you."

"An Undead? I've heard of them once before. Aren't they a race of creatures from ancient times?" Moka asked Tsukune who answered her question with a nod.

"Ding, ding, ding! We have a winner. You're right Blade, I am an Undead and yet I'm not."

"Huh, what do you mean?" Tsukune asked in a surprised tone.

"Well look at it this way. As there are two sides to a coin, so are there two different types of Undead. There are the basic ones which determine the basic races such as humans, bugs, dogs, tigers, etc…and then there is our kind. The Akuma Undead. We represent the different set of monsters within the world. Though, unlike the other Undead, we aren't set into 53 different beings. Our side doesn't have a Category Ace. But we do have a Joker and also…something else."

"Something else? What is it?" Tsukune wanted to know and looked on with intrigue as he reverted back to his human form, his Joker belt still around his waist.

"That would be the Undead Emperor, the god of all Undead. Unlike the monolith which the basic Undead call master, that thing is really only something that helps within the Battle Fight. It's the real Undead God that gives out the true verdict from behind the monolith. And you, Blade, along with your three friends, have become a dangerous threat to his throne. Now that the 53 Undead have been sealed it's up to us Akuma Undead to take you down." Tsukune took out his Category Ace card from his pocket as the Wolf Akuma Undead suddenly charged him. "Die, Blade!"

Thinking quick, Tsukune slid the card down the middle tack of his buckle, initiating his next transformation. A blue card field emerged from the buckle and developed the image of the Category Ace from the card. The card field then passed over Tsukune's body, covering him in his Rider suit.

"**Turn Up**." The buckle announced in a ghostly voice.

After his suit finalized on his body, the card field disappeared. What then stood before them was not an Undead but Kamen Rider Blade. Moka looked at Tsukune's new form and smiled a little bit as it reminder her of a knight. His main inner body suit was a dark nay blue color with studded straps around his upper arms and his thighs. He wore silver plated guards on his forearms and shins and had silver padding on the top of his boots and hands. His belt strap was silver with red trim and on his left side was attached his card wielding sword, the Blay Blade.

He wore gold wrist guards and silver shoulder pads with gold trim and the pattern of a spade on top of them. He also wore a silver chest plate with a huge spade symbol in the abdomen area with red trim between the chest section and around the spade symbol. His helmet was nay blue in color and two red eye pieces with golden ascents. His mouth plate was silver and had a mandible design etched on it. The silver mouth plate continued up between the two eye pieces and rose up to create a silver metal horn with a small green gem in the center between his eyes.

Blade removed his Blay Blade from its holster and met the Wolf Akuma Undeads' charge with his own. The Wolf summoned a battle staff with curved blades on each end. The Undead swung the bladed staff in an upward diagonal fashion which Blade met by bringing down his sword in a vertical slash. Sparks flew from the clash of the weapons as the two Undead warriors parried one another's attacks numerous times.

Moka watched the battle while leaning against a rock. She had never seen an Undead before and she only heard small rumors about the beings known as Riders that fought them. Blade blocked a side slash from the Wolf Undead's sword staff and delivered a powerful thrust kick to its midsection, sending the monster flying right into the huge tree by the lake. Blade began to charge the Undead, wanting to press the advantage he had going but stopped when he noticed the girl behind the tree.

"What the?! Is she one of its victims?" The Wolf Akuma Undead slowly got up and noticed where Blade was looking and laughed.

"Well, I see you've noticed my meal. Don't worry; she's not dead…yet. I'll enjoy the taste of her lovely flesh once I kill you." The Wolf Akuma Undead then charged at Blade with a speed he had never witnessed before. The Undead delivered several powerful slashes to Blades' body, sending sparks and green blood flying in all directions. Blade screamed in pain as he fell to the ground which the Wolf Undead took advantage of and went on to deliver a side kick to Blades' face, sending him into the cliff wall.

"Oi, do you need help boy? You seem to have bitten off more than you can chew." Moka just walked over to him, standing above him as if saying that he was beneath her. Her cockiness and aristocratic display made him stare at her in wonder but also, somewhere deep down in his core, made him angry. He hated it when people talked down to him. ""You should know your place Tsukune and leave the fighting to those with true power."

"What's the matter Blade?" The Wolf Akuma Undead stood a good fifty feet away from them and taunted the Rider. "I guess I forgot to mention that each of the Akuma Undead has the strength of a basic Category King Undead. You don't have a chance in hell of defeating me."

"That's not true!" Blade shouted as he got up, propping himself up against the wall.

"Oh really, and yet here you are, beaten by me and taking such banter from a woman who sucks the blood of those you wish to protect. Give it up Blade, why protect humans when you yourself aren't even human anymore. Without Chalice or the others here to back you up, you're nothing but a joke!"

Blade then finally snapped and charged at the Undead with his anger clouding his judgment. He raised his sword and swung at the monster who just easily stepped aside and then slashed at Blades' exposed backside. The Rider fell down in pain as he tried his best not to pass out. The Wolf Akuma Undead prepared to deliver the finishing blow when Moka suddenly jumped in between them and kicked at the monster. The Undead was quick though, managing to jump away from the attack.

"Watch your weapon monster. This one belongs to me and no one else." Moka told the Undead in a cocky manner.

"Usually I'd let you keep a useless piece of trash like him…but he's sealed too many of my comrades and now posses a threat to my masters throne."

"Why does he pose a threat? You yourself said he's weak." Moka was curious and so was Blade who closely listened in on their conversation. As they talked he quietly opened up the card panel on the Blay Blade and removed two cards. Closing the panel he then waited for the perfect moment to use them.

"Because it is foretold that a human will one day become an Undead. The human will be a warrior clade in a suit of power and will wield the power of thunder and the form of a king. That is what Blade is. He's the Thunder Joker and his King Form is the most feared power among the Undead clans." The undead then snickered. "But ever since he became a semi Undead he hasn't used his Rider form. He refuses as it caused many people close to him nothing but grief."

"Well he's using it now."

"That's because I pose a threat to his life. He has no choice." Blade then rose up, catching the attention of both Moka and the Wolf Undead. He let out a sigh and slid the first card into the rouser on his left forearm.

(_Insert song – Supernova: Kiva Theme_)

"**Absorb Queen**." The rouser announced.

"You're right. I normally wouldn't have used this Rider form if I could help it. But I guess I no longer have a choice. It's just my destiny to seal all of you. If I must take up my sword and bear the mantel of Kamen Rider Blade once again…then I'll do so with pride in my heart and with courage and hope as my power." He then slid the second card through the card reader track on the side of the rouser, beginning his transformation.

"**Evolution King**." All thirteen of the sealed Undead cards he possessed appeared before him and then fused into his armor, upgrading him into his Blade, King Form.

A flash of golden light blinded Moka and the Undead for a moment and then once the light subsided they gazed upon the golden King of the Undead. Moka starred at the new form with wonder, feeling a sense of nobility from the warrior. This King Form was different from the one used to defeat the original Joker. This one appeared more of a cross between Rider and Undead. (A/N: The basis for this King Form is the SIC figure on King Form as it suits this story line better).

His original blue body suit was now pitch black instead of its usual navy blue color. Instead of his old silver armor he now wore black knightly armor with golden trim all around the sides. The black rouser on his left forearm now presented a red top with a gold spade emblem instead of the blue and gold one from earlier. His shoulder armor was no longer plated and rounded but was now curved with rounded sides. He also sported armor on the sides of his upper arms. The two shoulder plates, back plate, right forearm guard, knee pad armor, thigh armor and lower leg armor now had a golden card representation of the sealed Undead cards used for the transformation. The center of his abdomen was a cobalt blue with a golden emblazoned on it.

His helmet turned black as night as the rounded sides now jutted upwards like a Kings' crown. The sides had golden spade-like designs on them and the horn on his face turned gold in color. His mouth plate also turned gold but looked more like a monsters mouth than a mouth plate. The trim of his jaw line and the bottom edges of the helmet were trimmed in silver as was the area around his red eye pieces. His Blay Blade also transformed into his powerful Spade Blade. A mighty weapon that was nearly four feet in length. The hilt was black with gold trim on all sides. The hand guard was black with gold trim, two golden metal straights going towards the hilt. The hand guard had a rectangular tilt in it to allow the usage of Blades' Undead cards. The blade itself was gold in color with a red and black center. The lower part of the blade was cobalt blue which connected with the hand guard and it too had a mix of red, black, blue and gold within its center.

The now fully transformed Blade swung his sword until it rested on his shoulder. Blade then looked over to Moka, allowing her to feel his true power. He then turn towards the Wolf Akuma Undead and began walking towards him while taking out five cards from his forearm rouser.

"S-so what if you transformed into King Form; even if you beat me you'll never seal me. I'm a different type of Undead so a Proper Blank or Common Blank won't work on me." The Wolf Akuma Undead slowly started to back away, all the while the girl he was about to make a meal out of began to wake up. As the Wolf Undead moved farther away he stumbled on a rock, causing him to loose his balance. This was the opening Blade was waiting for.

Blade stuck the Spade Blade into the ground and charged at the Wolf Undead. He threw six powerful fists into the Undeads' gut and then grabbed it by the shoulders, bringing it down face first into a face buster. Blade then slapped the Undead on top of the head, causing it to fall down a bit before getting back up to find a left hook driven viciously into its face. The force of the blow sent it flying into the tree. Blade slowly walked back over to the Spade Blade and pulled it back out of the ground, holding it in front of him.

The Wolf Undead began to get up slowly and while it tried to regain its balance it starred at Blade hatefully. Blade returned the stare with a slash of his sword in the air in front of him. The slash sent an electrical wave at the Undead, paralyzing it. The girl woke up and saw everything happening before her. Moka, who had been watching Blades' fight walk over next to him and just looked at him with a small bit of respect.

'_Well, well, so the boy has some bark to back up his bite. This just means that I'll have to show him his place sooner or later_.' Moka thought as she just smirked. Blade, on the other hand, could care less for the moment. He took the five cards he was holding the whole time and slid them into the rouser of the Spade Blade.

"**Spade 10, Jack, Queen, King, Ace…Royale Straight Flush!**" the sword announced as seven golden energy cards appeared between Blade and the Wolf Akuma Undead. He then stuck the sword into the ground again and ran towards the Undead. Using the added power he jumped up into the air, the energy cards following his body. He then came down through them, gathering more power as he did while extending his right leg out and tucking his left leg in, performing a dropping flying kick covered in golden electricity.

The kick slammed into the Wolf Akuma Undead, causing the monster and the tree around them to explode. Blade landed on the ground and walked back over to Moka and the Spade Blade but stopped in mid path next to the girl. Looking down he knelt next to her, extending his hand to help her up.

(_End song – Supernova_)

"Come on; let's get you back to the school." Blade helped the girl up while Moka just watched, slightly annoyed. The girl blushed at being saved by a golden knight whom she had never seen before. "Don't worry; you won't remember a thing once we get you back home." This confused the girl until she felt her mind melt, as if something was penetrating her mind. She looked over to Moka and noticed that the female vampires' eyes were glowing. She was erasing her memory of the event. Better that not many people knew of Blade for the moment.

The girl then slumped over, once again unconscious, into Blades' arms. Moka grabbed his Spade Blade and walked over to him while looking at the smoking mess that was the Wolf Akuma Undead's body.

"So, what do we do with that thing over there?" Moka asked.

"Well, I usually seal them but I don't even think there's a proper card out there for their kind." Just then the black monolith that ordered the Undead to fight one another appeared from within the tunnel and floated over the Wolf Akuma Undead. After a moment it then shot a beam of light towards Blades' right hand, materializing a deck of 48 Demon Blank cards. Getting the idea, Blade set the girl down and slid the unused deck into the new deck holder on the left side of his Joker Belt. With one of the new cards in hand he then tossed it at the Undead, causing it to glow a green light before it was absorbed and sealed within the card.

"So, that's how it works?"

"Pretty much." Blade looked at the monolith and nodded, watching it disappear back into the tunnel. The card then flew back into his hand. The back of the card was black in color with white edges. It had a golden symbol of a skull on the back with a cross in the background. On the front of the card was a white background with a blue colored area bordering the text and image. On the side of the image in bold lettering was the word '**GRAVITY**'. Below the image were the words '**Lunar Lyken**'. The image depicted the figure of a Werewolf colored purple and covered in armor. On the top right hand corner of the card was the symbol of a spade colored blue.

"Well, one down and I guess…how many more did he say there was?" Moka didn't remember as she didn't really care what the Wolf was talking about.

"He said there were 48 in all and then there was the Undead God. I was given 48 cards and I just used one. So that means 47 more Akuma Undead to fight and seal and then it's the Undead God himself that I'll have to overthrow." Blade looked at the card and smiled from behind his helmet. '_It looks like it isn't really over just yet. I still have a purpose in this world_.'

Blade slid the card into the new card holder and then picked up the girl, carrying hr over his shoulder while taking his Spade Blade from Moka and resting it against his other shoulder. Moka, on the other hand, retrieved her Rosario from the ground and reattached it back onto her chain.

"Oi, make sure to take good care of my other half. If you don't, I'll quickly teach you your place in this world." With that she snapped it back on, reverting back to her outer self. Blade, thinking quickly, deactivated his King Form, returning to Ace Form, and slid the Blay Blade back into its holster before catching Moka in mid fall. After a moment she woke up and looked up at the armored being before her and then remembered what had happened during her time in her awakened state. "Tsukune…sugoi na."

"Well thanks Moka-san. Now let's get back home, shall we." With that the two friends made their way back to the school. With their precious cargo in tow, they awaited the next new day at Youkai Academy. '_Oka-san…Otou-san…I think I'll stay here a little bit longer. I've got a purpose I life again and I think I may have found the answer to the question that's been bugging me. Send Kyou-chan my love and don't worry, I'll return home again one day_.'

This would begin the many adventures that Tsukune, Kamen Rider Blade, would have at Youkai Academy. But those stories are for another time. For now, we shall just let this story go one with the turn of a page. Let us place the book mark here for now and think of the event that have now passed so that be can better prepare ourselves for the rising of the new Undead God.

_Toku Warrior_: Well everyone, this is just a one shot that I had on my mind. I may make this one into a full fledge series later on but that will have to wait. I hoped you all liked this one. Please R&R. Until then, Ja ne.


End file.
